


Blue Book

by DeborahPalaiologos



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeborahPalaiologos/pseuds/DeborahPalaiologos
Relationships: Brynden "Bloodraven" Rivers/Aerys I Targaryen





	Blue Book

“所以，如果我没听错的话。伊丽斯，你的意思是，你对与艾林爵士退婚的决定感到后悔了？”布林登扯了扯唇角，有些不可置信的询问道。  
“可以这样说。”伊丽斯用手撑住额头，轻轻吐出几个音节来，“我无法表达那种感觉，我只是感觉，孤独就像突如其来的呼啸狂风将我包围，让衣着单薄的我无法抵挡。”  
布林登扶了扶额，他以意味深长的眼神注视着伊丽斯，眼神里既有惊讶，也有不解，还有一丝不易觉察的失落。  
“我真的不明白。”伊丽斯抬头看向布林登，清澈明亮的蓝紫色眼瞳里闪着微光，像是璀璨灿烂的星辰映在波澜壮阔的海洋里，显得温柔且迷人。她轻声倾诉道，“但我可以保证，如果艾林他还愿意再向我告白一次，我一定会答应他的。”  
既然她这样说，那他就绝不会让艾林再向她告白。他要将她与艾林复合的可能性掐灭在摇篮里，为此，他不惜用谎言来欺骗她。  
“或许，我不该那样坚决地拒绝他的爱意。”伊丽斯喃喃自语道。  
“我从没有想过，我也有会感到孤独的一天。”  
“换句话说，我真的好想要爱人的陪伴，和一份真挚温柔的爱情。”  
其实，她并不明白自己的内心，只是凭着感觉说了这些话。  
她真的需要爱恋吗？或者是说，她真的能够感受到情感吗？  
回想起来，在她生活的这十余年时光里，她从没对亲人或是好友说过一句我爱你。  
此时的伊丽斯像极了迷途的白鸽，止步于弥漫着白雾的道路，所见之处皆为虚幻，不知该如何前进，不知是否该后退。  
布林登静静地注视着伊丽斯，一股莫名的冲动涌上他的心头，使他想要成为她的指路明灯，用明亮的光芒去驱散潮湿的雾气，照亮她前进的道路。  
“伊丽斯，我想我该告诉你一件事了。”布林登轻声叹了口气，有些惆怅地说。  
“什么？”伊丽斯疑惑地问。  
“艾林爵士已经与你的妹妹，蕾米小姐订婚了。”布林登的神情晦明难辨，轻声地说，“你知道的，九年时间实在太长了。”  
伊丽斯一怔，那双清澈透亮的蓝紫色眼瞳里的明色焰火逐渐黯淡，直至消失。原本紧握于左手里的《春与夏的编年史》掉落于地，她竟也没有去弯腰捡起那本平日里视如珍宝的书籍。那是布林登第一次看见她因古书籍或神秘学外的事物而表现出情绪的改变。  
布林登快步走到伊丽斯的前方，微微俯下身，捡起了那本书。他用手轻轻拍去书上所沾染的灰尘，然后小心翼翼的放在她的膝盖上。  
伊丽斯抬眸看他，像是林中麋鹿般灵动温柔的蓝紫色眼瞳里透露出懵懂与迷茫，这使布林登的心头一颤，他真的不想看见平日里理智温和的她露出这种神情来，更不想看见她为了别的男人而感到黯然神伤。  
他会用晨曦的微光将她眸中的霜雪消融殆尽，用不息的烈焰将她心中遗失的春日找寻回来。  
他知道这些话对于她来说可能有些残忍，但他必须要告诉她，这不仅仅是为了让她看清自己的内心，明白自己想要的究竟是何物。也是为了让她能够看见身边的他，给他们的爱情一次机会。  
“伊丽斯，如果你没有感到孤独，那你还会为艾林爵士与蕾米小姐订婚，感到悲伤，觉得失落吗？”布林登郑重地看着伊丽斯，轻声询问道。  
伊丽斯下意识地摇了摇头，如果不是因为知道了姐姐与戴蒙将要结婚的消息，她根本不会觉得寂寞，更别提想要与艾林重修旧好了。  
一种不可能的可能在她的脑海里冒出，她根本不爱艾林，她想要的只是陪伴与爱。而艾林刚好能够给她这些，所以她才会觉得自己喜欢艾林吧。  
她果然还是太过着急了，所以才会被盲目的迷恋遮挡住清醒的眼睛吧。想到这里，她不由得庆幸艾林没有继续等待，而是选择了与蕾米结合。  
就像诗歌里所描绘的那般，对的人永远会在正确的时机出现。  
布林登微笑着看向她，深邃的眼瞳里闪烁着智慧的光芒。两人视线交错，一时间，谁都没舍得移开视线。  
或许，他就是那个对的人。伊丽斯暗暗想道。但如果他不是呢？  
她从不畏惧挑战。  
而且，她想要看看占卜的结果是否准确。是的，出于强烈的好奇心，她曾把她和他的星座拿来占卜，结果令她为之一振，差点摔了占卜书，那古怪的水晶球竟觉得他们是绝佳的良配。这让她开始怀疑水晶球的准确度，甚至想要拆开水晶球，看看里面装了些什么东西。可惜的是，他和西瑞及时赶到，制止了她的举动。  
事到如今，回想起来，依旧令她觉得遗憾。  
她明明是为了获取新的知识而动手尝试，为什么西瑞和布林登就是不明白呢？或许是因为，那个水晶球的主人是西瑞吧。  
尽管她还不明白自己对他的感觉究竟是不是爱，但强烈的好奇心令她敢于尝试。她曾在某本古籍中看见过这样的一句话，爱情与知识皆为世间的美好。她已经体会到知识的甜美，那么，她想要看看爱情是否能够与知识媲美。  
“或许，我所想要的从来都不是艾林爵士的陪伴，我只是—”伊丽斯轻声道。  
“你只是觉得自己很孤独。”布林登认真地注视着伊丽斯，补上了她没能说出口的话。“因为你所喜好的事物过于稀有，所以你需要一个人来理解你，给予你所渴望的爱意。”  
“是啊。”伊丽斯收敛了情绪，恢复了平时的冷静，“我想，如果我真的嫁给了艾林，也不会拥有我想要的幸福。”  
“即使重来一次，艾林也不会理解我。所以我与他注定无法相爱。”伊丽斯淡淡一笑，将自己的观点表露出来。  
布林登默默地看着伊丽斯，眼神中透露出他的内心的欣慰之情。  
伊丽斯微微一笑，伸手将一封信从古书里抽出，那是她写给艾林的求和信。而后站起身，在布林登关切目光的注视下，将那封信丢入了燃着熊熊烈火的壁炉里。  
几乎是一瞬，凶猛的火舌便攀上了脆弱的纸页，将整张信纸吞噬，不过一会，连同她对艾林零碎的感情，一起化作了灰烬与烟尘。  
“我会祝福蕾米与艾林的婚姻。”伊丽斯勾起唇角，微笑着说，“还有，你愿意陪我一起参与结婚典礼吗？”  
布林登没有说话，他的唇角勾起一抹愉快的弧度，如黑曜石般深邃的紫色眼瞳里盈满笑意，就像含蕴幽流的黑海般深沉温柔。仅仅是看着他，她就感觉自己好像浸入了冰凉的海水里，简直要溺亡于那片暗色汪洋之中了。  
少女愿意堕落，想要沉迷，渴望燃烧。她愿意像拜伦的诗集里所描绘的那般，愿与爱人携手，堕落于爱河里。  
伊丽斯抬手抚上胸口，感受着胸膛里如教堂钟声般响彻的心跳，似潮水波浪般起伏不定。  
这是她十余年来，爱情所带给她最强烈的感受。  
即使没有言语，伊丽斯也能够明白他的答复。她对他的肯定答复坚信不疑，这份自信，来自于他们多年以来所累积下来的默契。  
片刻之后，他轻轻吐出几个字，“好。”  
伊丽斯朝他凑近了些，她认真地注视着布林登，像是想要从他的身上发现些什么一样。半晌之后，她轻轻地笑了。  
“布林登，有的时候，我觉得你的外号还真的很适合你。”伊丽斯的神情温和，她一字一句地说。  
布林登还来不及问她是何意，她便飞快地朝他抛出了一个问题。  
“你还记得，去年冬天我送给你的，那本拜伦的诗集吗？”伊丽斯朝他凑近了一些，柔声问道。  
“当然。”布林登毫不犹豫地回答道，“伊丽斯，你是想要问我哪首诗歌吗？”  
“不。”伊莉丝摇了摇头，她眨了眨眼，俏皮地说，“我给你个提示好了，花与鸟。”  
花与鸟？布林登仔细地想了想，能与这个主题挂钩的诗歌只有一首，那就是拜伦所创作的诗歌《花鸟图》，而这首诗最著名的一句话，为“心爱之人对于怀春少女来说，是鸟对花所唱的歌。”  
当布林登明白了她的意思后，苍白的面容上浮现出淡淡的红晕，看向她的眼神亦温柔了几分。  
伊丽斯走到敞开的木窗边，将目光投向了窗外的花园，正值初春时节，各色的月季花如约盛放，殷红如血的红蔷薇与洁白如雪的白玫瑰交融，汇成一片粉红如梦的月季花海。  
就让她闻着清香馥郁的蔷薇花香，被这缓缓流淌的优美音乐所吞噬吧。  
“伊丽斯。”一道深沉的声音打断了她的思绪，她回头看向布林登。望着那双深邃的紫色瞳孔，她坚定了内心的想法。  
“……布林登。”伊丽斯缓步走到布林登面前，闭上双眼，跟随着内心的感觉，踮起脚尖，轻轻覆上他的薄唇，青涩而谨慎地碾磨着他的唇瓣。她从没与任何人有过这种亲密的接触，说实话，这使她感到兴奋，刺激着她全身上下的每一个器官。即使是跟艾林订婚的那段日子里，她也没有做出任何对于传统的她来说出格的事情。  
她愿意放下内心的恐惧，尝试着与他在一起，不是因为他拥有她，而是因为他明白她。这正是她最想要的，也是艾林永远无法给予她的。  
如果以他们最喜爱的神秘学与天文学来作比，他就像  
布林登热烈地回吻住了伊丽斯，仔细地描绘着她的唇形，像是在处理公务般细致入微。  
如果问布林登为何喜欢伊丽斯，他准会立刻回答道，因为她是伊丽斯，是独一无二的伊丽斯，是他永远的至爱与挚友。  
她就像风般自由自在，不愿被任何人所掌控，将自己的命运牢牢把握在手里。  
他永远都无法忘记十岁那年吹进屋内的风，吹散了阴霾，带来了光明。她就像清风般闯入了他的心扉，所以，即使是痛苦，他也甘愿承受，即使是危险，他也想要占有。  
布林登喜欢她的肆意任性，这是他永远都无法实现的愿望。他们两人是如此的相像，却又是如此的不同。就像老修女评价他们两人的那般，“拥有难以猜测的智慧与无法琢磨的神秘是他们唯一的共同点。”  
他真像宁静的湖畔，在看似波澜不惊的湖面下，却隐藏着汹涌澎湃的暗流。而她喜欢发现，寻觅他内心深处的每一个秘密。  
在他们最沉迷拜伦的诗集时，她曾告诉过他，如果可以的话，她想要在最深的海洋里遨游，或是在最高的云层里翱翔。  
这话在旁人听来，一定会觉得她很可笑，还沉迷在童话里无法自拔。只有他会微笑着听她讲述，并在她说完后，把自己内心真实的想法告诉她。  
“伊丽斯，你还是那么喜欢拜伦的诗集。”布林登微笑着说，从身后取出一个包装精致，扎着天蓝丝绸带子的宝蓝礼盒，“请收下这份迟到了五年的礼物。我本想在你生日那天送给你的，但我改变主意了。”  
看着那熟悉的蓝色，一股暖流涌上心头。他竟然还记得她最喜欢的颜色是蓝色。  
伊丽斯轻轻接过了他手里的礼盒，取下丝带，打开礼盒，一枚精致优雅的胸针与一本古朴典雅的书籍躺在柔软的深蓝天鹅绒上。  
银白的边框刻有几个极小的英文字母，她认真地端详，才勉强认出了所写的内容，“Iris and Brydon.”中心镶嵌着一枚纯净的蓝宝石，宝石内部特意做出了波浪的效果，在明亮的灯光下，像极了她所渴望的“最深的海洋。”  
伊丽斯小心地将胸针收好，再翻开书籍。她迫不及待的想要知道，这本书里究竟藏着些什么秘密。她看见扉页上有一行工整的小字，“To my dearest Iris.”旁边配着一首诗歌“爱人的眼睛里藏着绚丽的云朵”。她终于找到了，她所追求的“最高的云层。”  
“谢谢你。”伊丽斯将礼盒放在桌上，快步走上前，轻柔地在布林登的脸颊上吻了一下。“我很喜欢这份礼物。”她恰好吻上了那块形如血鸦的猩红色的胎记，一般人都会觉得它令人厌恶，但她并没有嫌弃的意味。  
伊丽斯温柔地注视着布林登，眉眼弯弯，笑靥如花。她白皙的双颊微微泛红，像极了花园里初绽的粉红山茶，甜美而迷人。明媚的阳光从敞开的木窗外照入，洒在她冰冷的侧脸曲线上，柔和了她过分精致的轮廓。大抵是因为柔和春风的缘故，几缕铂金色的柔软发丝随风飞舞，像恶作剧般挠着她的耳朵，她不由得轻笑出声，给平日里清冷高贵的女神增添了几分凡间的气息。这是她第一次对他展露如此灿烂的笑容，和如少女般乖巧羞涩的神情。  
如果布林登能够预料到他们未来的关系，他一定会想要让时间停止，定格于这一刻。  
他情不自禁地伸手去抚摸上她白皙的脸庞，她虽然疑惑地抬眸看了他一眼，但她却没有避开他的手。  
少女的唇角勾起一抹好看的弧度，清澈明亮的蓝紫色眼瞳里重新燃起了明色焰火，像是在寂静漆黑的夜空里燃起的温暖舒适的篝火，就连被清冽月光所照耀的教堂彩窗也没有如此耀眼。  
她既有少女的甜美，亦有陌客的神秘。  
时间不知不觉的流逝，两人凝望着彼此的面容，好似怎么都看不够一般。


End file.
